Fist Fights, Hangovers, 'Accidents' and the Day's Not Over
by Batman91939
Summary: Knock Out, the Nemesis' CMO, is having a day he wouldn't ever want to repeat and it's just starting. The other Decepticons are not making it any better and the CMO shouldn't have expected more.


**I thought of this fic idea while I was writing chapter seven of my other story, 'Please Thank You and I'm Sorry'. For those of you who haven't read that one, it's about Ratchet having a hectic day as the Ark's CMO. So I thought how would the Nemesis' CMO, Knock Out, handle having a hectic day?! This is my thoughts on it. Enjoy!**

Breakdown had considered running down to one of the Nemesis' many abandoned but littered storage rooms on the lowest deck possible and hiding for the rest of the day. It seemed like a smart move since he was sure that today couldn't offer him anything but trouble.

Many of the Decepticons would have considered doing the same if their were in his situation. He knew that for a fact and would bet his life force on it. Starscream, the bot who loved to egg on the Decepticon leader when he was in his worst of moods, wouldn't chance going to medbay unless his spark was in danger of exhibiting. Even the Almighty Megatron would act cautiously and wearily when around the ruby red medic when he was like this and only enter the medic domain when needing the daily reports on what his troops where in there for.

Breakdown usually coped by staying out of the red medic's way by busying himself with cleaning tools or organizing unless told to do something or if he was lucky, like the last two times, he'd be on a mission for Megatron and leave the others to deal with the anger-issued medic. Today, however, he wasn't so lucky.

Thus Breakdown really considered it, so much so that he started on his way there after picking up a cube of energon. It would be perfect. He'd go to the lowest storage room he could find, hide behind some of the extra misplaced equipment and storage crates. Skywarp owed him some favors, so he just had to comm the warper and have him secretly bring him energon. That way he wouldn't have to sneak around and chance that he'd be seen trying to receive some.

The blue colored medic's apprentice smiled and set about going to the turbo lift to carry out his plan. That was until the one person, he or any bot for that matter didn't want to be around when he was in one of his moods, commed him.

Breakdown hesitated before answering, thinking over he options. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could get to his hiding place before being found, but Soundwave could locate him telepathically. Or he could just face the wrath of his mentor that he didn't deserve and avoid the wrath of Megatron as well. He was greatly leaning towards option number one, throwing his paranoia out the window for once.

Well, then he thought of who was behind the wrath he was going to be receiving no matter if it be now or later. He would have to face his mentor tomorrow so if he hide today then it would make the already anger bot turn murderess. And no one on the Nemesis would even realize he's gone. Maybe after they see that there's more energon in the reserve, but other than that no one would care since they already had one medic. There wasn't a need for two, so he wouldn't be missed.

Just as he was considering still hiding out, self preservation and his overactive paranoid side kicked in and with a sigh, Breakdown opened the comm channel and cringed at the loud angry voice that assaulted his audios.

*What took you so long to answer?! Do you have damping glitches in your audios or did you purposely attempt to ignore me?! * Knock Out asked, near growling. *You know what don't answer, just get your aft down to medbay now! And by now I meant four kliks ago!* The comm was then cut, leaving Breakdown's audios ringing and a resounding silence in the empty hallway.

Sighing and still debating if he should have just made a break for it, the sullen but quickly moving Breakdown made his way to medbay, silently hoping Knock Out would take most of his anger on the patients and not him.

**A/N: First chapter! Thank you to those who read! I'll try to make the character stay in character, but this is my first Decepticon fic so IDK if they will be 100%. Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
